An extracellular matrix consists of collagen, proteoglycan, etc., has a function to support tissues, and plays a role in a maintaining of a cell functions, for example propagation, differentiation, adhesion, or the like. Matrix metalloproteinases (MMP) such as gelatinase, stromelysin, collagenase, and the like have an important role in degradation of an extracellular matrix, and these enzymes work for growth, tissue remodeling, etc. under physiological conditions. Therefore, it is considered that these enzymes participate in progression of various kind of diseases involving breakdown and fibrosis of tissues, such as osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulceration, periodontitis, metastasis and invasion of tumor, and virus infection (for example, HIV infection). At the present time, it is not clear which enzyme participates in the above diseases seriously, but it is considered that these enzymes at least participate in tissue breakdown. As metalloproteinase inhibitors of amino acid derivatives, for example hydroxamic acid derivatives of amino acids (JP-A-6-2562939), carboxylic acid derivatives of amino acid and/or their hydroxamic acid derivatives (W095135276), etc. are disclosed.